


millionaire / verkwan

by kimhyunas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimhyunas/pseuds/kimhyunas
Summary: "i'm a millionaire, but saks fifth ave. don't sell affection."-vernon has just released his solo album and now has the most #1's for any artist. ever. his life seems to be going perfect but he's missing one thing: love. he's missing seungkwan.(💌, based on millionaire by kelis & andre 3000 + also on asianfanfics, my username there is: ilovkimhyuna + wattpad: hyunastan)





	millionaire / verkwan

01: hansol is at the top of the charts, but his heart won't stop aching

his managers high fived each other as the final results came in. hansol smiles to himself as the news presenter announced that with his new release he had just sold over four million albums, placing him at the top of the charts. 

"combined with the sales of his previous albums, ep's and singles." the presenter clapped, "this makes vernon the best selling artist in history!" 

hansol's heart soared at those words. to become the best selling artist ever, to surpass everyone else...that was unbelievable. after seventeen had disbanded, he never believed that he'd reach these levels of fame. all he had hoped for was to release a few singles from time to time and hope they would chart well. his current success was unexpected. 

as his managers told him congratulations and his stylists bought in a cake, hansol felt his heart begun to ache. unfortunately, it was a familiar feeling. whenever he celebrated any achievement a pulse would take over his body, and tears would spring to his eyes as he remembered celebrating with his old members. 

he had campaigned against seventeen's disbandment but his voice wasn't listened to as the pledis ceo decided the group was finished and swiftly begun to focus on finding their successor. 

the other members were busy doing their own things now. seungcheol has opened a gym while soonyoung and seokmin were usually on variety shows or touring the country as part of a comedic duo. jihoon and jisoo has a youtube channel in which they would post acoustic covers of popular songs while jeonghan had moved to china with minghao and jun, were the three were presenters of a popular talk show. mingyu and chan had both returned to school and often posted photos of themselves at their university campus while wonwoo had....disappeared. well, not actually: he was currently climbing a mountain somewhere but hansol rarely heard from him. 

the one member hansol had no contact with was seungkwan. after leaving seventeen, seungkwan had cut off all contact with hansol. no calls, no texts, nothing. the two boys did not engage in communication whatsoever. hansol couldn't say he was surprised. 

during seventeen, him and seungkwan had briefly dated but hansol called it off due to worrying that the paparazzi could catch wind of the relationship and use it to destroy the group. hansol thought breaking up with seungkwan would be in the best interests for the group but his ex-boyfriend did not view it that way. 

"the paparazzi?" seungkwan had scoffed, "since when have you ever worried about them?"

"if they find out about us, they'll eat us alive. they'll eat you alive and i can't have that. i can't have them destroy you." hansol shook his head, "we can date again the future. but you know what they'll do to us. you know how we'll lose fans." 

"i don't care about losing homophobic fans." seungkwan retorted, his eyes brimming with tears. "all i cars about is you. i don't want to lose you." 

"i don't want to lose you either." hansol held seungkwan's hands in his own, softly stroking them. "but they'll eat us alive. i don't want you to be hurt, that'd break me." 

"i hate them." seungkwan had sobbed into hansol's chest, "why can't they just let us sing and love each other? why can't we just be normal people?" 

hansol didn't know what to say, instead he held seungkwan close and rubbed the older boy's back. he bent down and kissed his forehead slightly, pushing his tongue to the roof of his mouth to stop himself from crying. 

the familiar ache begun to take over his body; all he wanted was to be in love with seungkwan. to give him the world, to spend everyday making him smile, to wake up before seungkwan and trace his face with his fingers. but, he also wanted to perform with seventeen; to hear the fans chant their names, to meet them at fan signs, to create new songs. 

hansol knew that he couldn't have both of those things. a romantic relationship with seungkwan was a possibility but only if he left seventeen. the hate he would receive was horrendous, he couldn't even deal with picturing the articles that would be printed or the disgusting, homophobic comments that would be underneath them.

"hansol?" seungkwan whispered, looking up at him. "do you love me?" 

"of course." hansol nodded, attempting to erase his mind of his previous thoughts. "most definitely." 

"then let's leave," seungkwan stood to his full height. "let's leave seventeen. the boys will understand. i j-just want to be able to walk the streets with you and hold your hand. i want to kiss you in public and take you on dates. i want....to marry you one day." 

hansol's breath hitched. this was the future he wanted too. there was nothing more than this that he wanted; nothing else but to continue to remain in love with seungkwan. but hansol was a coward. he was weak and as the thoughts of what would happen if their relationship was exposed took over his mind, he slightly pushed the shorter boy off him. 

"hansol?" seungkwan looked nervous, his hands shaking. 

"don't say stuff like that, yeah?" hansol said as he refused to make eye contact with seungkwan. "seventeen's our world. we can't throw it away...not for some relationship." 

"some relationship?" seungkwan echoed. 

"we've been together for six months." hansol sighed, "yes, we love each other but that can change. we might love other people in the future. why throw away our careers?" 

"are you, like, fucking kidding?" seungkwan laughed, "we will get married. i don't want anybody else." 

"that's what you think now." hansol turned around, unable to even face his boyfriend. "you'll move on and so will i. that's life." 

"are you...okay?" he felt seungkwan's hand take ahold of his as the older boy asked this question. "why are you running away?" 

"i'm not running." hansol hissed, "i'm just not gonna let you, let us, throw away everything for one relationship. i'm sorry if i sound like an asshole but you'll understand in the future." 

silence ensued, with hansol being too nervous to turn around. he couldn't bare to lock eyes with seungkwan, knowing his face would break his heart. hansol did want to marry seungkwan but he was scared. scared that seungkwan would blame him for the press' constant torture of the couple if they ever went public. then seungkwan would begin to resent him and eventually leave him for someone else. the thought of that made hansol feel queasy, with his breakfast returning to his throat. 

"well let's end this here." he heard seungkwan whisper. "you obviously seem to think we won't last so let's just finish it here." 

before hansol could reply, seungkwan had stormed off and he was left alone in the room. he kept still, hoping seungkwan would return to the room and change his mind. 

but he didn't. 

so hansol went to bed, continuing as if he hadn't just lost the love of his life. he dreamt of seungkwan, as always he did, but he knew this had to stop. 

"it's over." he reminded himself the next morning, preparing to eat with the members. "you're doing for the others. for seungkwan. he'll forgive you in the future. he'll love you again in the future." 

snapping back to the present, hansol smiled at his managers and stylist as they begun to cut everyone a piece of the cake. look at what you've achieved now, he told himself, focus on the present. but even as he ate the vanilla cake, even as his phone begun buzzing with a million notifications of people congratulating him; his heart longed for seungkwan. 

hansol was a millionaire. he had everything he could ever want. except for love. it was all he sung about in his songs, falling in love, and he'd always laugh as he dodged interviewer's questions about his love life. how hypocritical of me, he thought, all i sing about is love and here i am, yearning for it. 

his phone buzzed again and he sighed, beginning to silence it so he could focus on those around him. a frown begun to form on his face as he saw a message notification pop up — a message from seungkwan. 

SEUNGKWAN:  
congrats on being the best selling artist ever.  
i'm proud of you. call me when you can.


End file.
